


Atlantis

by ninwin000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breast Play, Caught, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come on Ass, Come on tits, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Down Position, Injury, Kings & Queens, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Loud Sex, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nurses, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, POV Third Person Limited, Panties, Porn With Plot, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Servants, Smut, Titjob, Tittyfuck, Work In Progress, come on breasts, very slight Mistress/Servant stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwin000/pseuds/ninwin000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man is shipwrecked in the lost city of Atlantis. His journey home is surprisingly full of erotic encounters with beautiful women (and the occasional beautiful man).</p><p>A bit of an experiment. I'm not tagging this as RPF despite tagging real people in the tags; the characters in this story are named after and meant to resemble certain actors (who are tagged), but they are still fictional characters. Think of these characters being roles played by the actors in question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He came to in darkness. Slowly shapes started to form in his vision, blurred and distorted, but growing slightly clearer. As his consciousness returned to him, it was beset with questions: Who was he? Where was he? What had happened? As things came into focus in his sight, so things slowly started to crystallize in his memory.

A ship-wreck. He was a mate on the ship and it went down. Or did it? He remembered being thrown violently from the deck…  
His name was Evan. Yes, he knew that. He knew he was American, as well. The basic things, they all started to come back to him as his brain tried to make sense of where it was.

A room. Dimly lit. A face above him. A woman’s face. A stranger.

He struggled to speak. “Where… where am I?”

“You’re safe,” she said, but he was not satisfied.

“Where?” he croaked out.

She shushed him gently, and now he could feel her putting something on his arm. He was too weak to protest or question any further; best to let himself recover his strength first.

Time passed strangely in his half-awake state, drifting in and out of sleep, and Evan wasn’t sure how much later it was when he properly came to. As consciousness slowly crept back up on him, though, he found himself able to take stock of his surroundings.

He was in a small room. A bedroom, he supposed, or at least a room with a bed, since that was what he lay upon at the moment. Wood paneled walls. There was what an electric lamp mounted on the wall by the door, and a candle on the bedside table. On another table by the wall, there were some things he couldn’t quite make out. Medical supplies? Definitely some bandages. A syringe. He wasn’t sure about the rest.

No windows. That made him strangely uneasy. Evan was not normally claustrophobic, but he felt in desperate need of space just then. He was alone in the room for the moment, and he decided to test his strength while he could.

Only once he tried to use his body did it start to register with him just how much it ached. It was a dull pain, but it coursed through every inch of his body. His movements were stiff and slow. Still, he thought, he was able to move.

Pushing through the pain, he got to his feet and shuffled over to the door. As he was exiting, however, the woman was coming back in.

“Please, sir, I really have to insist that you stay in bed for now.”

“I just want to know where I am.”

“That’s…” she fumbled with her words, “Complicated. Just, please, lie down first and—”

Well, that set of his suspicion well enough. Where the hell was he that couldn’t be explained in a few simple words? The woman tried to block his way as gently as she could, which made it possible for Evan to keep pushing past her into the hallway. He saw a door with a window at the other end of the hall, only a few feet away, and he made for it. He felt her arms pulling at him, but she taking enough care not to hurt him, and could only pull so hard.

He got to the door and flung it open. As he looked out, he felt all of that temporary strength he was harvesting in himself drain completely from his body.  
He saw a vast city stretch before him. He must have only been on the outskirts, because the buildings around him were low and humble, but further out the skyline grew quite impressively. They weren’t skyscrapers per se; they looked more old-fashioned. There were stone towers and great domed buildings that looked like temples, and in the middle of the city stood what looked like a exotic medieval palace.

None of this was what dropped Evan’s jaw, though. What did that was the fact that this entire massive cityscape was canopied by a translucent dome. And on the other side of that dome was water. An ocean of water.

“Where the fuck am I?” he gasped. He didn’t even mean to say anything.

It was just a thought expressed aloud, but the woman replied. “Atlantis.”

She took advantage of his state of shock to take hold of him, and guided him back inside. His mind was so busy trying to piece everything together that his body dumbly followed her guidance back towards the bed. After a few steps, he staggered. He felt light-headed and weak. His knees gave out, and if not for the woman he probably would have face-planted right onto the floor. Instead, with her help he managed to stay on his hands and knees. A strange feeling rose up quickly inside his throat, and he vomited just as a tin pail was shoved under his head to catch it.

And then everything went black.

\---

This time when he awoke properly, he was not alone in the room. The woman was there by his bedside.

“Good morning,” she said quietly, almost cautiously.

He couldn’t find it in him to respond. 

“Sorry for the nasty shock yesterday,” she went on. Her accent was English. Quite posh too, he thought. “Well, I suppose that’s a bit of an understatement, isn’t it?”

Whatever crazy kind of situation he was in, it did no good to be rude to the one person he’d met here so far. “I’m sorry for struggling with you.”

“It’s all right,” she responded gently.

He sighed deeply. “Atlantis? Lost city under the ocean?”

“The same,” she said, as matter-of-fact as you like. “Our scanners picked your body sinking through our waters, so we saved you.”

“Thanks.” Awake as he was now, he felt the urge to move, just enough to recover the feeling in his body, but hesitated for fear of the pain he might bring upon himself. He confined himself to talking for now. “My ship… it… I got thrown off. Did you find anybody else?”

“No. At least, not that anyone told me. I’m just a nurse.”

Maybe the ship hadn’t gone down after all, Evan thought to himself. Maybe he had just been thrown from it.

“I need to get back home,” he muttered.

She seemed to hesitate a split-second before speaking. “That’s not an easy journey, and as your nurse I can assure you that you are in no shape to make it just yet. For now, relax. Once you’re healthier, city administration will help you with the rest.”

It was hard not to dwell on how the hell he was going to get back home, but, on the other hand, he was in fucking Atlantis. Unless this was some highly elaborate ruse, he wasn’t getting out of here until he’d sated his curiosity a bit.

Evan finally tilted his head to the side toward the woman tending to him.

Looking at her properly now, Evan noticed for the first time how astonishingly pretty she was. Her headband kept her long, brown hair back out of her face, but it cascaded down around her shoulders. Equally brown eyes shone thoughtfully at him with every glance. Her clothes were simple and modest, but he could still tell that underneath them she had a very voluptuous figure.

She was changing a bandage on his shoulder. He must have been given some local anesthetic, because he couldn’t even tell until it was actually in his sight. Eventually, she paused what she was doing and met his gaze. A surprised smile flashed across her face as she looked at him, but she quickly minimized it, and turned her attention back to her work with what Evan could have sworn was a blush.

It then dawned on him that he was completely naked. His lower half was covered by a blanket, but nevertheless, he wondered whether that might have anything to do with her embarrassment. Wait, surely not; she was a nurse after all. For all that she seemed very prim and proper and English, as a professional she should be completely unfazed by a stranger’s nudity.

“My name is Hayley, by the way,” she said at last.

“I’m Evan,” he responded. “It’s very nice to meet you, Hayley. Circumstances notwithstanding.”

“I feel the same, Evan.”

He spent another four days there recovering before Hayley said he was ready to leave. He spent much of that time asleep or half-so, but he used his waking hours to make conversation with Hayley, asking her about the city and herself. Any suspicions that he was being deceived in some way started to shrivel under the thoroughness and (to his judgment) earnestness of Hayley’s responses. If this were a con or something, she was the best player he’d ever seen.

Apparently outsiders falling into their territory in need of rescuing was not uncommon. Hayley said a great many of the city’s population were descended from people who arrived after the city sank thousands of years ago—her own grandmother had come from the world above. The city itself was apparently not that far down, but was concealed by underwater rock formations. The exact nature of how the city sank, or how the astonishing dome that protected them was created in the first place, was not known for certain these days, but the city had managed to stay alive and thriving despite their isolation. They powered their city with geothermal power from beneath, found new foods to cultivate in a city that never saw natural sunlight. The outsiders they rescued brought them scientific and cultural knowledge from the world above, and kept the gene pool from stagnating.

It was all truly fascinating, enough so to allow Evan to distract himself from the question that someone would eventually have to answer for him: How exactly was he going to get back to the surface?

Answers, it seemed, would be provided by administrators at the Royal Palace, to which he’d be escorted once he recovered. The day after Hayley had gotten him back on his feet and walking without pain, a messenger of some sort came to talk to Hayley about his condition. He was only half-conscious at that point, so he didn’t pick up on much. All he knew was that when he was again, Hayley told him that he’d be headed out the next day.

\---

The potatoes that Hayley fixed them for dinner the last evening in his house tasted strange. Not bad per se, but Evan could certainly taste the difference between ones grown down here and ones grown on the surface. He didn’t say any of that, though.

Instead he said, “This is really delicious, Hayley.”

He was sitting upright in his bed—fully clothed now, in simple canvas articles Hayley had around the house—and she was sitting on the side of the bed eating her own.

“Thank you,” Hayley said. She was almost beaming, and Evan got the impression that she didn’t get complimented on little things like that very often.

“I think you’re the first person I’ve nursed who’s actually liked these potatoes.”

“How many people have you nursed here?”

“Oh, I don’t really keep track, but it happens often enough. Some of them are too wounded for me to help, but most make it through. Few are as conversational as you, though.”

“Happy to be good company,” he said with a big smile. He wasn’t trying to be such a flirt, but he found it came instinctively with someone as lovely as Hayley. The fact that they were the only people in each other’s lives for these few days certainly helped their chemistry as well.

“I…” she hesitated. “I’ve been alone in this house for a few years, since my husband died. I can go out, and I do, but it can be difficult. It’s hard to explain, but I suppose I just appreciate having good company in the house.”

“I understand,” Evan said. He didn’t know how else to reply, but he wanted her to know he was a sympathetic ear.  
Hayley smiled, and tried to push past the moment of vulnerability with banter. “It’s sometimes difficult for people to talk to me. I don’t blame them. Must be difficult waking up in a completely unfamiliar environment with a stranger poking and prodding your body, especially when you’re naked and bruised all over.”

“Yeah, it’s been more than a little bit strange for me. But for all that you’re a stranger, you’re the stranger who saved my life, right? And, y’know, I’m not really shy about my body anyway, even outside of medical emergencies.”

“Well, with a physique like yours, you certainly don’t have any reason to be shy,” Hayley said, and immediately her face froze in embarrassment. “I’m terribly sorry, that was incredibly unprofessional, and I’m… I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable—”

“It’s fine,” Evan cut her off, trying not to laugh but amused by both her neurotic reaction and the unintended compliment. She calmed down a bit but was obviously still quite embarrassed. “Hey, I’m flattered that you found me easy on the eyes.” 

“When I was operating on you without your knowledge or consent. That’s not exactly a… sexy situation, is it?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he repeated.

He didn’t know when he’d put a reassuring hand on her thigh, but there it was, and the tension he had tried to dispel had instead transformed. Hayley obviously felt it, too.

“I mean,” he went on, the tension in his voice making his banter sound thoroughly not like mere banter anymore, “It’s understandable. After all, how long has it been since the last time you’ve been in a sexy situation?”

“Rather a long time,” Hayley said softly, her prim demeanor giving way to the heat underneath it.

He slowly leaned further in towards her. Their breathing was heavy, but they were both hesitant.

“This can’t be ethical,” she breathed. “You’re my patient, and you’re still recovering from wounds.”

“Wounds you helped heal,” he breathed back at her. “Look, I don’t want to pressure you into anything, but just know that if you wanted… companionship… Well, this is my last night here, and I would be very much interested in sharing it with you.”

“Really? Me?” Hayley asked tentatively, shields down, completely tender and vulnerable before him as he moved in closer

“Yes,” he whispered and closed the distance the rest of the way, bringing his mouth to hers in a long, hot kiss.

Hayley let out the smallest little exclamation as their lips locked. His hands shot to the side of her face and held her close as hers clutched at his chest.  
When they broke she started speaking frantically again. “I don’t expect anything of you, I don’t need a lover, I just need someone to…”

“To make love to you?”

“Oh yes,” she gasped, and kissed him again. She only broke off again as she pulled his shirt up and over his head and pushed him back down against the bed. “Please make love to me.”

He worked his pants down from his waist as she straddled him. She lifted her skirts up and pulled her panties to one side to reveal her wet, dripping sex to him. She took his hard cock in her firm little hand and rubbed in against her entrance before letting him in. They both moaned out in ecstasy as his length slid slowly all the way into her.

Hayley almost collapsed forward onto him, holding herself up by her hands on either side of his head. She was breathing so hard Evan almost thought she might pass out. He instinctively bucked his hips up against her, pushing his shaft as deep inside her as it would go. Hayley let out a beautiful yell and pushed herself upright. As she bounced her curvaceous hips up and down on his cock, her hands caressed his taut abdomen.

Wonderful as it all felt, though, Evan wanted a turn to admire her body. His hands clutched at her blouse and pulled it open, revealing a magnificent pair of breasts in a simple black bra. She was even more well endowed than he had thought underneath those clothes, and he could’ve sworn his cock got even harder at the sight of her bouncing bust. Hayley saw the way he starred at them and smiled, before following his lead and reaching her hands behind her back to unclasp the bra. She tossed it aside, and her bare breasts spilled out for him to behold. He immediately reached out and cupped those huge tits, exalting at the sensation of their fullness over-flowing his hands. As he squeezed her succulent melons, Hayley gasped out a high-pitched squeal of pleasure, bucking harder and harder on his cock.

Evan pulled himself up into a sitting position and buried his face in her chest, reaching his tongue out to lick along the valley of her cleavage. Her hands reached around his back and held him close, digging her nails ever-so-slightly into him as she moaned into his ear. But he had plenty of ways he wanted to minister to her breasts; he leaned back just enough to reach his face down to take one of her hard, pink nipples into his mouth. Hayley was extremely vocal, and every gasp and scream told him how much she loved it as he sucked gently on her, brushing his tongue in circles along her wide areola.

“This can’t be good for your back,” she said through her gasps, in reference to the angle that, Evan had to admit even through his arousal, was a bit painful.

“No, but I can ignore it,” he mumbled into her breast. “You’re just so intoxicating.” He pressed his face into her cleavage again and squeezed her boobs around it.

“Enjoying my breasts, are you?” she managed to deadpan amidst her heavy breathing.

“I confess, I am a breast man,” he bantered back, hoping she wasn’t taking offense.

She smiled warmly, almost drunkenly on the endorphins, at him. “They enjoy you as well.”

He smirked up at her, holding her gaze as he thrust himself up into her. Her hands reached up into his hair and grabbed tight handfuls as he bucked harder and harder.

“Oh yes,” she moaned, and then words failed her as the pumping of his hips increased, until he felt her sex clench around him. He kept moving his hips as she cried out one long orgasmic exhalation, stopping only when she leaned forward against him, holding him close, her body shuddering with each heavy breath.

He slowly let his body recline back into a horizontal position against the bed while she came down,

“Oh, it’s been so long,” she gasped after a few seconds.

“How do you want the next one?” he smiled over at her.

She cocked at eyebrow at him skeptically, “The next one?”

“Well, you’ve taken such good care of me, I’d like to take extra good care of you.”

“Aren’t you the show-off?” Hayley laughed, rolling her eyes at him playfully, but obviously excited by his offer. “Well, I’ve discovered what I need is somewhere between love-making, and fucking. I know you have a thing for my tits, but if you think you can manage it, I’d like you to do pay some attention to my arse as well.”

“Happily,” Evan said, as she immediately pulled her skirt and panties all the way down and rolled onto her stomach.

Her ass was scarcely less magnificent than her breasts—wide and soft and full. Straddling her legs, he took her flesh into his hands and massaged it gently, but firmly. Hayley let out a little gasp of arousal as he did so, and what he could see of her face reflected that. His strong hands kneaded at her backside like they had at her breasts, to his own excitement as much as hers. His cock was still rock-hard, aching for her beautiful body, waiting at attention inches from her entrances.

“I want you inside me again,” Hayley pleaded, and Evan was more than happy to comply, sliding his thick shaft back into her moist pussy. Still squeezing great handfuls of her voluptuous behind, he thrust into her again, hard and deep and slow.  
With every pump of his hips he felt himself closer and closer to the verge of orgasm himself. Her insides felt as heavenly as her outsides, but he was a disciplined lover, and knew how to wait for it. He leaned his torso back as much as he could comfortably manage, letting the angle of his penetration take him as deep inside her as he could, and he heard the fruits of his attempts in Hayley’s voice. She moaned louder than ever with every movement of his hips.

“God, I love the way you ride my arse,” she screamed, exciting him further, making orgasm harder to put off.

Fortunately, she seemed to be nearing her second one already. Once again, he felt the thrilling sensation of her insides squeezing his cock. He started to slow down, but she urged him on.

“Keep going, keep going,” she said, “And come closer, so I can reach your arse too.”

He flattened himself out against her back, and felt her arms reach back to squeeze his own full, taut ass. With his new proximity to her body, he also took the opportunity to slink his hands under her torso and take a hold of her big breasts. His lips traced kisses up her spine, and he lavished as much of her neck as he could reach with his mouth.

“Come for me,” Hayley ordered him as she wriggled her rump erotically against his pelvis. “You’ve taken very good care of me, now I want you to get yours.”

“Can I come on your ass?” Evan asked as the speed of his thrusting picked up, bringing him closer to climax.

“Oh yes, do it!” she shouted. “Come all over my arse, darling!”

The sound of her beautiful voice telling him such dirty things, the feeling of her butt pushing against him and her tits in his hands, the ferocity of his pumping hips, all of it finally pushed him over the edge. Evan let loose the most intense moan he ever uttered in his life as he pulled himself out of Hayley and shot an enormous load of seed out upon her big, beautiful backside.

He collapsed onto the bed next to Hayley, and met her eyes.

“That didn’t aggravate any of your injuries, did it?” Hayley asked.

Evan chuckled. “Oh, I’ll probably feel a little bit extra sore in the morning, but right now I am just fine.”

Hayley covered her smiling face. “I can’t help but feel slightly irresponsible as a medical professional.”

“You are a damn fine medical professional,” Evan said, running his fingers lightly along her back. “And a damn fine lover.”

She leaned in close to him and kissed him softly and tenderly on the mouth. For a while they lay like that, hands in each other’s hair, letting the endorphins wash over them.

“Thank you for giving me tonight,” Hayley whispered.

“It was my pleasure,” Evan whispered back, earnestly.

“I’m really quite all right with my life the way it is, for the most part, but the lack of sexual intimacy gets to me sometimes.”

A pause. Hayley closed her eyes.

“I hope you get home safely. Politics here are… unstable, to say the least. It won’t be easy for you. But if you ever need help, pay me a visit.”  
Evan nodded, not for her benefit but for his own, and stared thoughtfully at her for a while. “Thank you, Hayley.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, his escort arrived: a pair of armed men knocking at the door. “Armed” in this sense meaning with short swords. Their clothing was close enough to what might be expected of a modern military man, but Evan noted with no small amount of interest the lack of firearms. Maybe that was just because he wasn’t seen as a threat; maybe the guns were elsewhere. That glass dome had to be plenty thick enough to resist all the water pressure, but even so, he didn’t think anyone would fancy the notion of bullets flying around near it.

In any case, it was a relief.

Evan and Hayley bid each other a tender but wordless good-bye, and Evan left with the tall, imposing strangers to find out exactly how he was supposed to get home.

Hayley’s house was on the outskirts of the city. Evan couldn’t see the out-most rim of buildings from where he was, but he could tell there was a lot more city in the direction they were going now than there was back in the direction of Hayley’s home. The buildings along this lane were all humble, two-story dwellings of concrete and plaster. There were other larger structures this far out, but there was a lot more skyline visible toward the center of the city.

After a few blocks of walking along the side of the cobbled roads rimmed by towering white street-lamps, they came to what was unmistakably a tram station. They joined a small crowd of people boarding the next car to come sidling in along the metal rails in the middle of the road.

What was strangest about the city wasn’t how much was different. It was how much was familiar. Brands and logos from back up in the States were noticeably absent, but the style of clothing was close enough. The look of the city was different than anywhere he’d ever been, but the individual structures, the parts of the city weren’t far off from what he knew. He looked around at the faces in the car, and while there was a tendency towards pallor—understandable given their distance from the sun—the shapes and shades of those faces reflected the faces you might find in most any city in America. For all that was different about the city he saw passing by outside the car’s windows, it was still a city.

\---

The tram car ride took them half an hour, and took them right to the Palace itself. It was not the tallest structure in the city, but it was quite an opulent old mansion. There were doors periodically placed around the base; many passages to facilitate many comings and goings. The armed men took him through one of these doors, and into a surprisingly small hallway. It was still large enough for them to walk down three abreast, but compared to the grandeur of the exterior, Evan expected every corridor to be similarly scaled.

At the end of the hallway was a set of red double-doors, attended by another guard. Evan was escorted to the doors, and there they waited. Evan didn’t know whether he ought to say anything, whether small talk would have done any good anyway. He wasn’t good at making conversation with strangers to kill time. He settled for a small smile at the guard facing him, which was returned with the slightest and curtest of nods.

After a few minutes of waiting, there was a knock from the other side of the door, and the sentry pushed it open for Evan to walk through.

Now he was in an audience chamber, a bit finer, more spacious, more in keeping with the aesthetic of the palace. Against one wall sat a table laden with finger foods. In the center was what was unmistakably a throne. Upon it sat possibly the most strikingly beautiful woman Evan had ever seen in person. Her skin was a smooth, light brown, and her hair jet black. Even sitting, she carried herself with great poise and dignity. She wore a gown, long and black, elaborately embroidered in gold along the sides, that sat elegantly upon her figure.

“Your Majesty, this is the surface-dweller,” one of the guards announced.

 _Your Majesty?_ “What?” Evan mumbled, but no one acknowledged him.

“What is your name?” Your Majesty asked in a low, commanding voice.

Evan was caught off-guard, but he answered her as calmly as he could. What in the world was going on?

“I am Salma, the Queen of Atlantis. You seem to be taken aback at being found in my presence, so am I right in assuming you were not told who you would be meeting when you came into this room.”

The Queen’s expression was cool but not hostile. At least she seemed to understand where his head was at the moment. “No, ma’am—uh, no, Your Majesty.”

“Oh how typical,” came a woman’s voice from the side of the room. “Some of these guards are so dedicated to looking tough that they never bother talking to anyone.”

It was only then that Evan truly noticed that he and the Queen were not alone in the room with her guards. He turned and saw that there stood two other women at the table to the side, both of them standing and eating the food—and both of them, like the Queen, were astonishingly beautiful.

One of the women was extremely voluptuous. Her dress was looser, more casually decorative, and probably more comfortable, but such was her body that she needed no assistance to accentuate its curves. Her breasts were positively enormous, even for her thick frame, and she proudly displayed them even in her casual posture. Her face betrayed a similar shining self-confidence. She had a big blue pair of eyes that seemed even now to be sizing him up, her lips curled into an impish smile suggesting that she was happily judging anyone who came across her path. Complimenting her fair, white skin was a beautiful mane of curly red hair.

The other woman was a bit younger, probably not much older than Evan himself. In stark contrast to her neighbor, she was rail-thin, but she was still gorgeous. She had cheekbones you could cut yourself on, and the brightest, most piercing eyes he’d ever seen. Her dark hair was tied back in an elegant but reserved bun, and she was dressed in similarly conservative clothes—a dress jacket and pants.

Of course, he took in all of this for just a few seconds, because he dared not take his eyes off of the Queen for long.

Queen Salma, for her part, did not seem to pay the woman’s words any attention, and still addressed Evan.

“I apologize for that inconvenient circumstance.” Her words were formal, but her tone indicated that she had had conversations like this a thousand times and was uninterested in putting undo theatricality into it. This was a matter to be taken seriously, but not deathly serious. He could relax the slightest bit. “I also must apologize for something else: I am sure that you would like to return home, but that is not possible at this time. Getting you safely to the surface is possible, but currently prohibited. We have a certain way of life down here, you see, and the thought of being exposed to the surface world is… not in our interests. My councilors will consider the matter, and in a short time—if we believe you can be trusted—we will send you home.”

This was not entirely unexpected, but Evan still felt an uneasiness creep through his body.

“In the meantime, we will offer you food and lodgings in exchange for your service as part of the household staff here at the Royal Palace. It will not be grueling work, as these things go, but you will earn your keep.”

He would be a servant. He chafed a bit at that notion instinctively, but if they were to be feeding and housing him, it was a perfectly fair notion. How rosy the reality turned out to be was another story, but Evan hadn’t gotten twenty-five years through a life like his without learning how to roll with the punches in a tricky situation.

“Um,” he hesitated, unsure of whether it was right for him to speak now. “Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty.”

“If you accept these terms and you have any further questions, my man Mads will answer them for you.” She gestured vaguely behind him, and he almost jumped to see another man standing rather close behind him.

“Come with me,” the man said firmly but gently, and Mads followed him out of the room, giving a small bow to the Queen on his way out in lieu of knowing what the protocol was.

Mads led him down another corridor, this one smaller than the last. He was dressed in a jacket, vest, and pants not entirely unlike that you might see on any butler, though the cut was different, and the tones were more earthen. He was also, Evan noted, strikingly attractive himself. Was this entire house full of beautiful people?

“Don’t worry, we won’t be putting you straight to work. We’ll give you a few days to learn the ropes, ask any questions you might have.”

“Thanks,” Evan said, unsure of how formal to be with this man. “I guess my first question would be, are you my boss?”

Mads let out a small chuckle. “Yes. I’m head of the staff here, although I won’t always be around, so I’ll show you who else to report to should you need it.”

Questions were not hard to come by. “Are we going to the servants quarters now?”

“Yes. They’re actually rather comfortable. Since you don’t strike me as a man of great privilege up in the surface world, I don’t expect you’ll be disappointed.”

“Good observation. Yeah, I’m just a deck-hand.”

“We always appreciate a man who knows how to do a hard day’s manual labor here. You’ll be doing a lot of cleaning.”

“What else?”

“Carrying out the food for meals. Escorting guests to their rooms, and carrying their luggage. Very occasionally you’ll deliver messages on behalf of the family, but most of that is done by telephone.”

“So you do have telephones down here. Any computers?”

“Of course. That’s how we manage our little ecosystem down here. However, they’re all for use by the scientific reserve, not citizens.”

By then they had reached the servants quarters. As Mads had said, they were quite comfortable. There was a spare but spacious common area, and every servant had their own individual room.

From there, Mads went over daily procedures, his uniform, the extent of his duties, and introduced him very briefly to the other servants. It was a lot to take in, but he was quick to reassure Evan that they would ease him into the work load.

On their way to the servants’ mess, Evan got around to asking some of the less pressing questions on his mind.

“Who were those other women in the audience chamber before?”

Mads seemed to pause ever so slightly before responding. “The older woman, the redhead, is the late King’s younger sister, Lady Christina. The younger woman is Lady Olivia; she was the Queen’s ward, and when she came of age, she became a royal advisor. The heir to the throne is the Queen’s daughter, Princess Rosabell, who you’ll meet soon enough. They’re all members of the royal family, so they are the people you serve.”

“Are there any men in the family?”

“None who live here. That’s why your duties don’t include helping family members dress. Although,” he said after a thoughtful pause, “you could be called upon to help Lady Christina un-dress.”

Wait, what?

Mads must have seen the look on his face, because a small smirk broke his cool, deadpan expression. “Lady Christina has a voracious sexual appetite. Of course, she would never force herself on you, but she has a habit of seducing the male servants. After all, we’re here, we’re male, we’re politically inconsequential… and if I say so myself, we are a fairly attractive crop of gentlemen.” He smirked again. “At any rate, you’ll want to make up your mind on that subject quickly. Especially given the way she was eyeing you before.”

Evan had trouble wrapping his brain around that. Instead, he addressed the other question this prompted. “Have you…” he started, unsure of whether it was prudent to ask.

“Many times,” Mads replied. “I will say this; if you have any interest in the female sex, allowing Lady Christina to take you into her bed is an experience you will never regret.”

\---

The first dinner with the rest of the staff went well. Evan sat and listened, figuring that he didn’t really need to draw attention to himself now. Mostly they talked about the work of the day—or rather, what happened in the moments between the work. He had little context for any of this, but he listened nonetheless.

When they dispersed after dinner, he went to the bathroom to wash up. As he left the door, however, he was surprised to find one of head servants, a beautiful and intimidating woman named Suranne, waiting for him.

“Evan, Lady Christina has summoned you to her chambers.”

His stomach dropped out from under him. Already? Holy shit. Not that he needed any time to think about whether he wanted to get into bed with such a beautiful woman, but it was so soon. Suranne’s expression was inscrutable, but if what Mads had said was true, then Suranne must have been aware of it. She must have known what Christina wanted from Evan.

“Of course,” Evan said. “I’d be happy to… come.” He couldn’t find another word to end that sentence with in the moment.

“When was the last time you bathed?” Suranne said, as deadpan as if it were the most normal thing in the world to ask. 

“Before dinner,” Evan answered, with no confusion in his voice. He and Suranne understood each other.

She nodded and led him from the quarters and down a series of corridors Eventually they stopped outside the lady’s bedroom. Suranne knocked, waited for a voice from within to say, “Enter”, and led Evan inside.

The room was lushly decorated. Finely polished furniture, a four-poster bed with dark red curtains, candlesticks made out of some beautiful metal Evan didn’t think he’d ever seen before, paintings (many featuring erotic scenes of some sort) adorning every wall.

But of course the most beautiful thing in the room wasn’t a thing, but a person. Lady Christina stood by the side of her bed, clad in a very comfortable looking white robe, sipping from a wine glass.

“There’s the new boy,” she purred as he entered. “Evan, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Lady Christina,” he answered.

Christina’s face was fixed in that sexy, mischievous smile of hers. “How are you settling in?” she asked in a perfunctory way.

“Just fine, thank you, milady.”

“Would you like a drink?”

If she was offering, then why not? “Yes, milady.”

She beckoned him closer with a curled finger, and he came as near as he dared while she poured another glass. She handed it to him, and he sipped it. It was quite nice, but the taste of it was hardly what dominated his thoughts in that moment. Lady Christina was only a few feet away now, and she was looking him up and down hungrily.

“Thank you very much, milady.”

“Of course,” Christina set her empty glass down on the drawer nearby, and Evan followed suit. “You’re part of this house now, and you’re in my room tonight as more of a _guest_ than a servant. You see, I need help with something, and I was hoping you could be the man for the job.”

“Milady, I would be happy to help you with anything you could possibly want,“ conveying with his voice as much as possible that he knew what she meant without coming across as vulgar.

“I’ve called you hear to my chambers because I need to… unwind,” she said, and with that, opened her robe and let it drop to the floor. Underneath she was wearing nothing but an open chemise so sheer it might as well have been invisible, and underneath that, lacy pink lingerie. The sight of her magnificent curves laid nearly bare for him in that underwear made Evan light-headed, and he struggled to keep his composure. Her big, creamy white legs were fully exposed. The thickness of her thighs was accentuated by the tiny pair of panties she wore. Her massive breasts strained against the decorative material of her bra. Her smile only grew as she took in the way he looked at her nearly bared body. She sidled up to him, gently caressing his chest with her delicate fingers, transfixing him with her brilliant blue eyes. “Do you know what I find helps me to unwind the best? Having a big, hard cock in my mouth.”

Her full lips delicately pronounced every syllable coming from her erotically breathy voice. Evan had already found her quite the beauty, but from the second he entered the room, the seduction was complete. Good lord, he would do anything she asked.

Pitching her voice a little higher, sweetness and faux innocence drenching her every word, she practically whispered in his face, “Evan, you wouldn’t happen to have a big, hard cock I could suck on, would you?”

“Yes,” Evan gasped out. He was amazed he even had the power to speak at this point. “Well, milady,” he amended with as much dignity as he could muster, “I’m not sure whether it’s big enough for your taste, but I’d be happy to take it out and let your ladyship decide.”

Christina smiled warmly at him, and pulled him by the arm over to her bed. She sat on the side of the bed, stood him right in front of her, and reclined slightly, looking lustily up at him. “Go on, then, pull out your cock.”

Evan fumbled a bit at the crotch of his pants, hastily undoing the buttons, pulling them and his briefs down to reveal to her his erect penis. Lady Christina’s face took on a thoughtful look as she examined it.

“Not bad,” she said, not impressed but satisfied nevertheless. “That’ll do just fine.”

And with no warning, she came forward, grabbed his cock in one little hand, and slid it swiftly into her wet mouth.

Evan felt like he could have come right then and there. He’d had his fair share of blowjobs, but this was on the next level. The subtle way her lips moved as she bobbed her mouth up and down on him, the undulations of her powerful tongue stroking against his manhood, they were more intense than anything he’d ever felt.

Without stopping her ministrations, Christina yanked his trousers down, and squeezed his buttocks in her hands. She hummed pleasantly around his cock as her hands kneaded his ass. She gently pushed him closer to her, guiding more and more of his length down her throat. Evan had tried to keep control of his reactions, but at this point he could no longer hold back, and moaned loud and hard as this beautiful lady took his entire shaft into her sweet mouth. Christina didn’t seem to mind, but she did pop him out of her mouth after a few seconds.

“I trust that as a gentleman, you know not to come in my mouth when I haven’t given you permission yet.”

“Y-yes, of course, milady,” Evan gasped. He was good at controlling his orgasms, but the way Christina sucked him was more than he was prepared for. He hoped and prayed that he could follow her orders.

“Good,” Christina purred, and ran her tongue up the length of his shaft. “Now take off your shirt.”

Evan unbuttoned himself quickly as Christina let her tongue play gently around the head of his penis. When his chest was exposed, she ran her hands over it, caressing every slightest shape of it. Her eyes were locked on him as she bobbed up and down on his manhood.

“Ooh, your chest is very nice,” she said, almost as if to herself, as if she didn’t need a response. However, in the heat of the moment, brain flooded with endorphins, Evan gave her one anyway.

“Not as nice as yours, milady.”

Christina smiled smugly up at him. “Oh?” she said playfully. “All right, get on your knees.”

He did as instructed, now at eye level with her. Her hands reached into her cleavage and pulled out a front clasp, delicately undoing it, before swiftly opening the bra and letting loose her enormous tits before Evan’s very eyes. He had thought Hayley’s were big—and they were—but nothing he’d ever seen compared to the rack in front of him right now.

“Oh my god,” was all he could manage, before burying his face in her glorious cleavage, taking as big a handful as he could of each and squeezing them around his face. Christina let out a high-pitched gasp of arousal as he lavished her breasts with his mouth.

After a while of this, however, she stopped him, pushing him gently out of her cleavage. “Now it’s time for you to show me how good you are at giving head,” 

She slipped off her chemise, tossed her bra to the side, and got on her hands and knees on the bed. She was facing away from him, though, and he got an amazing view of her big, juicy ass, clad only in a lacy, pale pink thong.

“Pull my panties down,” she said, not looking back at him. “And put your mouth to work.”

He was more than happy to oblige.

He practically lunged at her, burying his face in her ass, and sliding her thong down to her knees. As soon as he could see her wet pussy, he brought his tongue to it, giving it a long, hard licking. While his hands finished removing her thong, his tongue lashed at her nethers faster and faster. Lady Christina was no less vocal than he was while getting head, and hollered out her pleasure with every movement of his mouth on her. When his hands were free, he squeezed her ass against his face, drowning himself in the feeling of her flesh. Tasting her sweet juices just made him hotter and hotter for her. Christina moaned louder than ever when he sucked on her clit, and reached back to grab a fistful of his messy, dirty blond hair in one hand as he sucked.

“Get inside my pussy,” she gasped. “Make me come with that dick of yours.”

Evan got up onto the bed properly, cock in his hand. Christina reached back and spread her ass cheeks to let him see where he was aiming, and Evan pushed it perfectly inside her sopping wet sex. Slowly he pumped his hips against her at first, and then faster and faster. Christina remained on all fours while Evan took her from behind, pounding hard into her hot body. The way her fleshy backside jiggled as it smacked against his thrusting pelvis drove him crazy. For her part, Christina’s own moans of pleasure got more and more enthusiastic, and Evan followed her signals, driving as deep into her as he could, and digging his fingers into her perfect ass.

“Oh fuck!” she screamed, and let out a high-pitched, wordless, breathy cry as Evan felt her tighten around him. It was all he could do not to come with her in that moment, but he held out, bucking his hips against her steadily as her orgasm continued, and then faded.

When it was done, she pushed him gently back out of her, and then rolled over on to her back and cupped her breasts as best she could in her hands. “I know you’re about to come any second, sweetie, so why don’t you come on these?”

Evan didn’t need telling twice. “Yes, milady,” he said, and straddled her chest. Christina squeezed her enormous jugs around his dick, and it almost disappeared under their voluptuousness. He pumped his cock up through her cleavage, and she slid her tits up and down along his shaft, and my _God_ what a feeling!

“Have you ever done this before, Evan? Fucked a girl’s titties?”

Evan managed to nod through his moans. “None of them ever felt nearly as good as yours, though, milady.”

“Good answer, boy.” Christina smiled, biting her lower lip sexily, bringing him just that much closer to orgasm. “Oh, you like fucking these breasts, don’t you?”

Evan groaned again. Christina clearly knew the dirty talk was doing things for him.

“Tell me what you want, baby. Be dirty with me. Tell me what you want.”

“I want,” he said, finding speaking difficult between his labored breathing, “to explode… all over your huge…”

“My huge jugs?” Christina offered teasingly, seductively. Evan groaned and she kept going, her moaning provocations becoming breathier and more enthusiastic with each word. “My huge _melons_? My huge _knockers_? My huge _rack_?”

With a bellow, he came, shooting a long stream of semen up through her cleavage, spraying on the tops of her breasts and her throat.

Breathing harder than he ever had in his life, he rolled over onto his back at Christina’s side. In the corner of his eye, he could see Christina tracing a finger lazily around through his semen on her chest. She dipped it into her mouth and sucked the come off with (what looked like, at this angle) a look of supreme satisfaction.

After a second, she spoke. “Good work, boy. Thank you for your help. You can go now.”

It wasn’t unfriendly or cold, but it was a surprisingly quick turn into formality. He didn’t really expect much different, when he thought about it. He gave her what she wanted, and she was done. Evan got re-dressed while Christina lounged back in her bed. It was only at this point that he realized Suranne had been in the room for… the whole time? He hadn’t noticed her come or go, but there she was, expression as unreadable as ever.

Evan turned to Lady Christina, unsure of what the protocol for this kind of situation would be.

So he settled a small bow, and a “Good evening, milady,” and let Suranne show him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed, and Evan settled into his role among the household staff. He set tables and cleaned silverware and did laundry and swept floors, and all manner of work that he found perfectly manageable and perfectly tedious. He would have been champing at the bit for word about when he might be heading home, but there was something else distracting him—his encounter with Lady Christina. He didn’t expect anything more between them, but the eroticism of that night never left his mind, and he found himself constantly wishing for more. Christina never called for him again, nor gave him a second glance on the rare occasions they were in the same room, so Evan knew he wished in vain. It was hard to get out of his head.

Between his strange new surroundings and his sexual encounter, Evan’s head tended to be an especially busy place these days.

Lady Christina and Princess Rosabell didn’t take dinner in the palace as often as not. The two of them were quite the social butterflies, and when they were around they were the most active conversationalists at the table. Rosabell was always going on about some different Senator or Madame or Sir that she spent time with the other day. Queen Salma was always present—as the Queen, her social circle was no doubt obliged to come to her rather than the other way around. Lady Olivia, however, seemed merely to prefer staying in.

“You should have seen the look on Gallagher’s face when his wife called him out on it,” Rosabell tittered over dinner one night.

“Serves him right,” Olivia intoned dryly from across the table. “Everyone knows what a flirt he is. Did he think he was being subtle?”

“Is gossip really necessary at the dinner table, darling?” the Queen aimed at her daughter, eyebrows arched.

Rosabell rolled her eyes in a typically teenage way, but she didn’t stop smiling. The Princess never seemed to stop smiling. “Oh come on, Mother. Don’t tell me you weren’t curious?”

“Not really,” Queen Salma replied, taking a sip from her goblet. “The Senator’s private life is none of my concern. Only his public one.”

“You’re no fun.”

Evan had been serving dinner that evening alongside a serving-girl named Miracle, and though he strived to be a courteous server, he would occasionally exchange amused glances with her from across the table. As strange as his new life here was, it was all the more important to have friends like her.

It had been very easy to make friends with Miracle. She was a sweet person who wore her heart on her sleeve, always there with a smile and a positive word. Evan envied people like that, and he always strove to let them inspire him to be nicer. Miracle also happened to be exceptionally pretty.

\---

That evening, Evan and Miracle walked back towards the servants’ quarters together. Miracle talked about how she had been raised here, how her parents had been servants, how rare that was, and how good the family had been to them. When Evan had mentioned that he was from above, she said that it wasn’t uncommon to get visitors from above, but that she still found it exciting to meet and talk with one. Miracle asked him all sorts of questions about life in his world, and was fascinated even in the parts that were basically the same as life in Atlantis. Evan was frequently blushing sheepishly—he felt like quite a celebrity, truth be told. At least he wasn’t the only one of them to feel so bashful about it. His own questions about his new home seemed to flatter her as well.

“So, what’s the story on the Princess?” Evan asked. “Spoiled brat?”

Miracle smiled. “Not that bad. She’s… Well, let’s just say I wouldn’t want to be related to her, but as household staff, she’s only ever been polite to me.”

“Well, good,” Evan said. “I’m not used to dealing with royalty. If she were ever mean to you, I might forget my decorum and call her out on that shit.”

Her smile widened and she giggled. “Well, that’s very sweet of you.”

Without either of them consciously realizing it, they had come to a stop in the middle of the hallway. Miracle gingerly tucked a lock of her long brown hair behind one ear.

“Since we’re done for the evening, I could show you around the mansion, if you like. I mean, I know you’ve been around and you’ve seen a lot of it, but maybe a more, um, personal tour… if you like?”

“That’d be nice,” Evan said softly. Miracle’s big brown eyes beamed at him. She was very, very pretty indeed. And she was standing right in front of him, giving him every signal in the world.

He might not have dared kiss her had he not been so pent up since his encounter with Christina. He would have wanted to, most certainly, but it was only due to his now perpetually excited state that he got up the nerve, and there in that hallway, he moved in and pressed his lips against Miracle’s. His hand tucked itself gently around the back of her head as he did so, and he could feel her swooning. Her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders to pull him closer, and she let out involuntary little moans into his mouth as their kiss continued.

Evan barely summoned the self-awareness to realize that this was not quite the place for their very intimate moment, long enough to break off the kiss and say, “We should find someplace more private.”

“There’s, um, there’s an empty room just down there.”

\---

Evan shut the door behind them as they entered the small side room, and then turned his full attention toward the beautiful woman before him. They resumed their kiss, her hands running through his hair, his roaming, making themselves familiar with every curve of her very curvy body. Even through the cotton fabric of her dress, her breasts felt wonderful. He kneaded those sweet, soft mounds, and his thumbs managed to locate her hardening nipples beneath the layers of her dress and her bra. Their faces stayed close together, but their kiss broke off, for Miracle was so rapt in his ministrations she couldn’t stop her mouth from gasping in pleasure for long enough to kiss him.

Evan’s hands then made their way downward, eventually sliding low enough to get underneath the skirt of her dress, caressing first her juicy thighs, and then her voluptuous butt. By this point Miracle was practically writhing; her hands were laid on Evan’s chest, and she was digging her nails into it. She pulled at his shirt, eventually clawing up to the rim, and hastily unbuttoning it down.

As Miracle got her hands under Evan’s shirt, his own hands made their way under her panties, squeezing the bare flesh of her ass. Evan’s cock felt ready to explode, but he kept his self-control. Enough of it, anyway. He was in no hurry to finish this little encounter.

“Ooh, take them off,” Miracle requested breathily, and then pulled away, lying on her back even on the hardwood floor. She kept her hips elevated and Evan grabbed hold of her panties and slid them down and off her beautiful legs, baring her lovely wet cunt.

He got down over her, coming back in for another kiss, propping himself up with one arm while the other reached down to slid a hand between her legs. He brushed her clit with his fingers, and she gasped. He rubbed at it harder and she cried out.

“Oh yes,” she gasped. She was hot and ready, and Evan was barely containing himself from pouncing all over her. He positioned himself between her spread legs and lowered his trousers, freeing his aching cock. Miracle was already starting to get flushed and breathless, and they’d just begun, but she was also smiling brightly as Evan approached her. He leaned in to her face and gave her a sweet, gentle peck on the lips as his manhood pressed against her other lips.

They both knew they had to stay quiet—in some part of their minds not clouded by lust—but that was easier said then done. Evan stifled a great moan as he slid his shaft into Miracle’s soft cunt, slowly filling her up. He rested her legs up on his shoulders and pumped his strong hips deliberately against her.

Even through her clothing, Miracle’s bosom bounced with each thrust, and it drove Evan crazy. He kept in his position, holding her curvy legs against him as he pushed deeper into her, but he didn’t need to do all the work.

“Miracle, could you unbutton your dress?” he asked, the cordiality of his words sounding awkward against the heat of arousal in his voice.

“Oh, right,” Miracle said, seeming to have just broken out of a trance, tearing her eyes away from his face and chest. “Never had a man as handsome as you on top of me,” Miracle cooed sweetly as she ran her hands over his chest.

“You’re quite a beauty yourself.”

She blushed. The buttons on the maids’ dresses went down to the stomach, and with them all unbuttoned, Miracle was able to pull the blouse part off her shoulders and down enough to show Evan her full breasts in a black bra. Miracle kept going, even through the intense pleasure of Evan’s cock thrusting into her, undoing her bra and tossing it aside. Evan moaned a little too loudly at seeing those gorgeous tits laid bare before him. They jiggled fantastically with each buck of his hips into her, and Miracle, seeing how taken Evan was with the sight of them, started playing with her breasts, squeezing them, pressing them together to form a valley of cleavage. Evan held himself off for a few seconds, but then changed position to bring his face down and bury it in her chest.

Miracle squealed and sighed as Evan massaged her tits, pinched her nipples, and traced circles around her areolae with his tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Miracle moaned, “Oh yes, keep playing with my tits, Evan, I’m gonna cum!”

Spurred on by this declaration, Evan gave it to her harder and faster. He squeezed her tits against his face and gently pinched both of her nipples at once, pulling just hard enough on them to send Miracle over the edge. She wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his waist as she came all over his cock. He brought the speed down but kept fucking as her orgasm subsided.

“Now you,” Miracle breathed. “Now you come.”

“Have you ever had a cock in between these?” he growled huskily up at her, giving her tits a squeeze as he did.

Miracle seemed to blush—more than she already was, anyway, “Never.”

“Could I be your first?”

She nodded, and Evan pulled out to get himself into position. Straddling her chest, he slapped his cock down against her sternum, and then took hold of her delicious melons to press them around the sides of his shaft.

Miracle, for her part, seemed rather taken aback by the sensation. “Wow!” she gasped excitedly as Evan rutted her breasts. Her eyes were transfixed. She reached under his arms and pulled her blouse down as far as it would stretch to make his access easier.

“Oh, Evan, you look so sexy like this,” Miracle moaned softly, running her hands through her hair as his own hands squeezed even tighter around her boobs.

Evan’s eyes were torn away from the sight of his dick sliding between her rack to stare fixedly into her big, pretty eyes. “So do you.”

Miracle gave a delighted little giggle and then a gasp of pure arousal.

“This feels so good, Evan. Your cock makes my breasts feel so… It’s like they’re tingling!”

“Can I come on them?” Evan gasped.

“Oh yes, please!” Miracle moaned, louder than before.

“Tell me,” Evan pushed on. His mind was exploding, surging in the fiery arousal of the moment. “Tell me you want my come on your big tits!”

“I want it!” she cried, and either she knew how to sell it better than any rookie he’d ever known, or she really meant it. “Come on my tits! Show me how much I turn you on!”

“Oh fuck yes,” he groaned.

“Show me how hot my body is! Show me how much you love my big boobs! All over them! Come for me!”

“I’m coming, Miracle!” Evan cried, and withdrew his cock from between her knockers just in time to aim it straight at them, and unloaded several streams of semen all over them. Miracle cupped them together with her free hands, enraptured at the sight of his juices coating her magnificent bosom.

Evan collapsed forward in exhaustion, and gave Miracle a few more tender pecks on the cheek. As he turned to un-straddle his satisfied partner, however, he nearly fell to the floor in surprise. Standing there in the doorway, watching with an eager smile on her face, was Princess Rosabell. Miracle didn’t seem to have noticed yet, but the Princess was clearly not trying to hide herself at all. Evan froze, uncertain of what to do. Rosabell merely put a delicate little finger to her lips, and left the doorway.

Miracle looked light-headed, like she was still floating down from the excitement, her tits still covered in his seed. 

“Oh my god, Evan,” she sighed. “That was so amazing.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, wholeheartedly, but distracted, “It really was.”


End file.
